


Against all odds

by novert_alpharex



Series: Seriously? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive Uchiha Clan, Alive uzumaki clan, Almighty janitor OC but lazy, Cursed seal hinata, F/M, Healthy itachi, Hinata is BAMF cold in this, I hate uchiha but I'm not a bashing child, Kyubiless naruto, Later sixpath chakra naruto, Later tenseigan hinata, More than the elemental continent, Powerful jackshit enemies, Reasonable powers, Rinnegan baby, alive Minato and kushina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novert_alpharex/pseuds/novert_alpharex
Summary: The attack against Uzumaki failed, Revenge is a dish best served cold. If you really like love born from bloodshed then this will be your place. It really gets dark and bloody later.





	Against all odds

NOTE:This story contains a lot of oocs and ocs. A piece of advice is that you keep a clear head and sort of forget about the naruto anime. There are a lot of changes to everything, this will be an adventure fic and later I might darken it up a little, This story will have some OP characters and some characters will have the strenght we were made to believe and also the Rinnegan will have its respect. Other villages will have their own elite genins OCs which will be introduced at the chunin exam arc. For the Uchiha, their Mangekyo can only be activated by those with dense chakra which will be very few. If you feel you can help in betaing this then I'd appreciate the help. When I say some OP characters I mean some in the other villages and the standard shinobi might also have power boost to increase the challenge for our 2 protags.

I DONT OWN NARUTO

oooooxooooooooxooooooooxooooo

It would have been very good day with a pleasant spring atmosphere if it weren't for the huge smokes from the destroyed and burning buildings of what was once a beautiful village of uzushiogakure.

That and carnage of corpses and blood in the streets of uzushio as a clear indication of a devastating battle that took place, currently the only ones standing are shinobi of various villages who teamed up to dispose what they considered was a major threat.

Fuinjustu, the art of sealing. Outside this island which was home to the uzumaki clan, fuinjutsu was an obscure art and difficult but very useful and dangerous and the uzumaki had shown that it was in their blood, it could almost be considered their kekkai genkai. Now they truly saw what a force this clan was as, even with the element of suprise they had managed to kill only about a quarter of the inhabitants of the island, mostly civilians which is about a hundred in total whereas they lost thousands of shinobi amongst them.

The uzumakis were a pacifist clan not involving themselves in the village struggles across the elemental nations nor did they concern themselves with clan wars before either. After all they didnt actually have any alliances with others after the senju clan was annihilated by the uchihas during Madara uchiha and hashirama senju's era.

Alas the uzumaki even with the suprise attack and sheer disadvantage in numbers managed to hold their own against their foes with their deadly kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and ninjutsu which were boosted by strong life force, unbelievable stamina and reserves. Surviving civilians were evacuated along with others of the younger generation were taken to safety whereas most of the elder generation fought to their last breath to give time for others to evacuate.

The uzumaki leader, Akira uzumaki had managed to seal of the sharingan controlled kyuubi which was summoned in the village causing mayhem and destruction in the initial assult to instigate disorder. By the end of the entire battle their enemies had failed to truely kill all the uzumakis and after scrambling the village for any fuinjutsus and other techniques in the ruins left after the battle turning up with not much since many important documents and places were sealed of from outsiders and other seals would kill anyone tampering with them by either exploding or draining all chakra in the body in an instance, only random weapons were salvaged before they started leaving the island.

Many shinobi from various villages most being experts in seals were visiting the ruins for some fortunes in discovering complex fuinjutsu or deactivating some of seals blocking others in important buildings.After about 2 weeks later those who went to the island never returned and the various nations knew that the uzumaki have reclaimed and most likely fortified their island with powerful defensive barrier seals and they're probably dangerous too, also they cant spare to loose more people.

UZUSHIOGAKURE RUINS

Akira Uzumaki was tired and with a massive headache splitting his head. Like all uzumaki he had the trademark red hair as is with all Uzumaki clan members.

Three weeks ago they had suffered an attack and they lost many of theirs including families, lovers and friends and as a leader amongst the the Uzumaki he had made sure that for the two weeks after the attack they would wait the enemy forces to take their dead comrades while they in their safety sanctuary they would start creating defensive seals for the island once they rise to the surface since their sanctuary was located underground with anti-detection seals.

He also thought on what to do with the kyuubi as it was dangerous and it need to be sealed preferably to one of them and he knew due their longetivity, healing factor and their massive unique chakra they were more that suitable candidates for holding the kyuubi.Though he knew that the bijuu were sentinent and the kyuubi was controlled he could miraculously talk and persuade the kyuubi into being sealed and cooperative least it be controlled again with the sharingan in the future.

With a sigh he knew the other hurdle was finding a willing candidate to be the jinchiriku.After presenting the case to the populace his 16 year old nephew, Nagato had voiced his decision to be the jinchiriku with protest from her cousin, Kushina who was a year yonger than Nagato. Both had lost their parents and he knew Nagato blamed his own weakness to save his parents, he was a shy and kind boy but you could tell that innocence was lost now due to the deaths of many of their clan.

Kushina is also seems attached to that blonde haired friend of hers for drawing strength since she's not much depressed anymore and from his knowledge the boy was an orphan but quite skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu and had saved kushina during the invasion.

They had talked with the restrained kyuubi, difficult as that may have been at first but they managed to reach an agreement of sort in which the kyuubi will be sealed within someone but the seal would allow it to live outside in some time as the kyubi could be a summon i a small size and close to its jiinchuriki and they agreed that it wouldnt hurt its jinchuriki with its corrosive. It had indeed turn out good and Nagato had the kyuubi sealed inside.The bijuu had also agreed to train Nagato in wielding his chakra to get used to it when its needed in the future.

Although he wont say it out loud he knew the kyuubi is an advantegous ally if treated as ally than when treated as just a weapon which was why he had cautioned Nagato and told him to befriend the bijuu.

While construction was still progressing in the village he had gone to read some of the oldest scrolls and what he found out made him anxious.

They were documents on the otsutsuki clan during the time of the sage of six paths and according to the scroll there were clans that supposedly had descended from that clan which included the uchiha, the senju, the hyuuga, the uzumaki and the kaguya clan.

The senju clan was annihilated by uchihas, the kaguya clan was all killed of not long ago, the uzumaki had been plotted to be massacred to and there showed to be a divide amongst the hyugas which would lead to civil conflicts and war within the clan given time.

This made Akari realize that either the uchiha were determined to wipe out competition or there were greater powers and schemes at fault with this in mind he had warned his clan members that there were people scheming to destroy the clan from within or without as the clan is a threat and thus the era of pacifist uzumakis was over, he told the villagers in a loud voice,

"WE NEVER INTERVENED IN THEIR WARS, BUT THEY STILL THOUGHT OF US AS A THREAT TO THEM AND SO THAT IS WHAT WE'LL BE. THEY SHALL TRUELLY KNOW TO FEAR US"

And since then uzushio had been training active shinobi from genin to jonin with jonin and chunin performing missions outside the island. While their population wasnt that high and many opted to be seal masters and healers, few were the ones that performed missions outside the village

This was the rise of new uzushiogakure akin to an old weak phoenix dying in the flames and being reborn from the ashes young and strong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is my first fic and english isnt my local language so any advices and building critics are welcomed.

Quite frankly this is to be a very long story.Also hinata isnt going to be a rabbit or obsessed thing, she will be having a calculating and cold personality and naruto's personality will be likea hybrid of both his mother and father, he will be smart but still have an eccentric personality.

Also any other character (aside from naruto and hinata) can be killed because its their time not just for the plot. How did Uchiha win against Senju? Madara activated his rinnegan. how? a mystery to find out.

Yes, Naruto doesnt have the kyubi but, I'll give him something awesome but within reason(canon compliant). He'll be able to utilize the power well. Menma dispite not having advantage of increased reserves as a jinchuriki from birth like naruto had shown superior skills and even that spiralling sphere was proof of what he could do, he can even fly.


End file.
